Tipos De Perras
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Este mundo está lleno de personas, y como está lleno de personas hay muchos tipos de personas, hoy les contare sobre un típico tipo de mujeres, Las perras.
1. Introduccion

Este mundo está lleno de personas, y como está lleno de personas hay muchos tipos de personas, hoy les contare sobre un típico tipo de mujeres, Las perras.

No señores, no hablo de las putas que se ofrecen a todo el que se le pase por delante, de esas para que hablar, Hablaremos de las perras, ese tipo de persona manipuladora, ofensiva, orgullosa pero que tienen algo que no puedes dejar.

Hablaremos de las siguientes perras:

1.- Perra Ruidosa.

2.- Perra Doble Cara.

3.- Perra Manipuladora

4.- Perra Diva.

5.- Perra Popular.

6.- Perra Cruel.

7.- Perra Sarcástica.

8.- Perra llorona.

Estas serán las perras que encontraran en este fic, si quieres saber de ellas puedes seguir leyendo.


	2. Prologo

Primer tipo de Perra: La ruidosa.

Este tipo de perra es muy fácil de encontrar de cada 5 perras 2 son de las ruidosas, como dice el dicho "Perro que ladra no muerde" Pues estas son así, Cuando sacas su perra interior no te dejaran de gruñir, te hablaran y serán una puta molestia, como un grano en el culo, pero al momento en que las trates de dejar, dejaran de gruñir y comenzarán a llorar.

Por eso hay que tenerlas distinguidas, es muy difícil callarlas, les mostrare un ejemplo de una perra ruidosa.

Evergreen es un muy buen ejemplo de una perra ruidosa.

Esta puede ser confundida con una perra diva pero créanme que no lo es, ni se acerca.

El pobre Effman carga con la actitud de su novia, cumpliendo cada capricho con tal de no enfadarla porque pobre del que le lleve la contraria.

Ahora mismo ella se encuentra recostada leyendo una revista de belleza, Effman está cocinando su comida favorita, ya que hoy es el día de descanso para su querida novia, bueno…

Todos los días son descanso para ella pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

.- Eff cuanto falta para la cena? Con una sensualidad digna de una modelo se acerco por detrás a su novio tomándolo por sorpresa.

Esta se encontraba con tan solo un camisón cubriéndola por lo que enseguida el cerebro de Effman estallo.

.- N-no se.

.- Eeee? No sabes?, sabes me aburro acostada todo el día, porque no "Jugamos".

En ese momento ambos corrieron a la habitación.

Los novios estaban en lo mejor de lo suyo cuando comenzaron a oler algo quemado.

.- Eff deja, DEJA.

.- EEE? Pero sé que te gusta.

.- Shh, cállate, no hueles eso?

.- Oler que?

.- HUELE A QUEMADO IDIOTA.

.- MIERDA, LA COMIDA.

Ahora ambos se encuentran en la calle mientras los bomberos apagan el fuego, un estofado fue el culpable que su dulce juego tuviera que parar.

.- EFFMAN ERES UN IDIOTA, POR TU CULPA MILES DE PERSONAS ME VIERON EN ROPA INTERIOR, NO SABES HACER NADA.

.- Ever c-calmate.

.- QUE ME CALME? ERES UN IDIOTA, TENGO QUE HACER TODO YO, TUVE QUE LLAMAR YO A LOS BOMBEROS MIENTRAS TU SOLO OBSERVABAS MI TRASERO ESTUPIDO CALENTON.

.- Ever… C-cariño t-todos nos están observando.

.- Y UNA MIERDA QUE TODOS NOS MIREN, ESQUE NO ME ENTIENDES? PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES TAN INSENSIBLE, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, EFFMAN IDIOTA.

.- Cariño… Yo…

.- Tú nada. Ever rompió en lagrimas, y el pobre Effman no sabía cómo parar a su novia, sabía que cuando se colocaba así solo sus amigas podían calmarla, el problema es que sus amigas eran incluso más perras que ella.

.- Señores todo el fuego fue apagado, les recomiendo este hotel para pasar la noche, arriba los ánimos.

.- ARRIBA TU PUTA MADRE, ESQUE NO VEZ QUE ACABO DE PERDER MI HOGAR?

.- Señora claro que lo vi y yo mismo les ayude con ese problema, mis disculpas pero me voy.

Asi el Bombero Natsu Dragneel dejo a la joven pareja, mientras pensaba en que esa mujer era peor que su novia, JA iluso.

* * *

 **HOLAS 7u7 Bien esta es mas como... El prologo creo que asi era? XDD Bueno el proximo capitulo veremos a la perra bipolar y la manipuladora 7u7 Porque el fic ya comenso y pues quise comensar con el bulling de Effman JHAAJA**


	3. Perra Doble Cara

Segundo Tipo De Perra: La Doble Cara.

Esta es mas muy pero MUY común, levantas una piedra Y VAMOS allí hay una.

Cada Perra tiene un poco de doble cara esto hace que se encuentren en todas partes, estas son extremadamente peligrosas, usan sus dos caras a su favor.

Siempre que luches con una perra de este tipo terminaras perdiendo, saben manipular las situaciones pero no llegan a ser Perras Manipuladoras, si caes en su juego veras cambios de humor radicales.

Pueden ser alegres en un momento y de un instante a otro te quieren asesinar, un ejemplo claro de este tipo de Perras es Mirajane Strauss.

Ante las cámaras un pan dulce caído del mismísimo cielo pero en privado AH la cosa cambia, puede ser un infierno, no mostrara su segunda cara al menos que tu la busques NI SE TE OCURRA BUSCARLA o terminaras como la pobre Marta… Pobre, pobre Marta…

Mirajane se encontraba en el departamento de su querida amiga Lucy Heartfilia, Esta necesitaba alistarse para un concurso de belleza y Mirajane decidió ayudarla ya que al ser modelo tenia experiencia.

.- Lucy-chan de seguro ganaras el concurso.

.- Eso espero… De esto depende si comienzo una carrera como modelo.

.- Tu solo ten calma y recuerda, siempre derecha y sonriendo, retoca tu cabello cada media hora, siempre ten pintalabios y estarás bien.

.- Gracias Mira-chan… A todo esto donde está Laxus?

.- Se encuentra de viaje con la prostiputa de Marta, pero me prometió que se mantendría alejado de ella.

.- Esa prostiputa no tiene nada más que hacer, oíste lo que hiso el otro día, no puedo creerlo.

.- Que hiso?

.- Espera déjame revisar en mi celular, en este tengo la noticia solo sé que beso a un empresario muy importante y que este estaba comprometido y ocasiono un gran revuelo.

.- Vamos Lucy-chan léelo de una vez que las ganas me van a matar.

.- Una joven secretaria llamada Marta Georsh ocasiono gran disputa en la ciudad de Crocus donde se encuentra acompañando a su jefe, se filtraron fotos de ella y su jefe besándose… Eso es todo… Mira… No era Laxus el jefe de Marta?...

El crack de una plancha de cabello fue lo único que se escucho, Un aura oscura envolvió toda la habitación y Lucy temió sinceramente por la vida de su primo.

.- M-Mira no te preocupes… De seguro son solo las noticias inventando cosas… Mira?

.- Dame el teléfono Lucy.

.- P-Pero.

.- DAME EL PUTO TELEFONO.

Lucy se lo paso tiritando, sentía que todo era un malentendido ya que sabía que su primo amaba a Mira más que nada, es a la única con la que se toma el tiempo de ser tierno.

.- Lucy… Si es el… Es Laxus…

Mirajane se derrumbo en aquella habitación, Lucy al verla llorar no pudo evitar hacerlo también, se notaba en sus lagrimas que estaba mal, pero sabía que después del llanto vendría la venganza.

Una muy cruel venganza.

.- Lucy esta bien… Ya estoy bien, Tengo algo que hacer.

Lucy no pudo ni siquiera despedirse ya que Mira voló a la puta tan rápido como llego.

La Albina caminaba con los ojos rojos por las frías calles, en su mente ya tenía planeado todo, Sabia que Laxus no había traicionado su relación y que de seguro la prostiputa de Marta fue la culpable pero para su plan necesitaba que Lucy lo llamara y que lo puteara.

Si no se equivocaba ahora mismo Lucy debería estar diciéndole que ella ya se había enterado de todo y que se fue llorando, lo siguiente que hará Laxus será putear a Marta y despedirla por prostiputa.

Entonces Marta tendría que llegar hoy en la noche y ella ya se habría encargado de difundir lo puta que era.

Saco su teléfono tenia miles de llamadas de Laxus, el plan comenzaba a moverse, marco el número de su representante y espero a que contestara.

.- Hola… Buenos días Jet… Si… quería decirte que llamaras a la agencia de Televisión que pedía una entrevista… ponla hoy a las seis y media hora final a las siete… Si… Gracias Jet eres un amor.

Después de que Mira se arreglara el cabello y se pusiera la ropa correcta se dirigió a un gran edificio donde seria la entrevista.

.- Buenos días Mirane-Sama.

.- Buenos días Jet, donde está el set?

.- Sígame, es un lugar grande.

Al llegar observo detenidamente todo y a todos, sonrió con dulzura y dio inicio a la entrevista.

Después de varias preguntas inútiles llegaron a la que ella le interesaba.

.- Mira-san, usted está en una relación? Muchos testigos afirman haberla visto con un hombre rubio y alto.

.- Oh vaya, las generaciones de ahora se enteran de todo, bueno yo si estoy en una relación… Pero… Paso algo complicado.

.- Que paso? Con quien es su relación?

.- Estoy comprometida con Laxus Dreyar.

.- WOW Esto no lo esperábamos señores, la retacada Mirajane Strauss con el serio empresario Laxus Dreyar.

.- Bueno como contaba, nuestra relación es bueno y solida pero… Hay una chica que quiere casarse con el… solo por su dinero… Comenzó a sollozar para que fuera más creyente, se preguntaba porque no era actriz.

.- O vaya, hay otra en su relación, quien es? Denle pañuelos.

.- Bueno… Ella es una prostituta que solo lo quiere por su dinero y que la saque del cruel mundo en el que esta, Laxus le dio trabajo como secretaria en la empresa para que no tuviera que estar haciendo "Eso" pero ella… Ella se aprovecho vilmente.

.- Que fue lo que hiso?

.- Trato de llevar a Laxus a la cama y lo beso.

.- WOW Una casapartner total, cual es el nombre de la chica?

Mira sonrió para sus adentros, todo iba a salir de acuerdo a su plan, era obvio que Marta no era una prostituta pero era una prostiputa, no había chico que no se hubiera puesto en sus faldas.

.- Su nombre es Marta… Marta Georsh… Disculpen pero me acaba de surgir una emergencia, gracias por el buen momento.

Al dar por finalizada su entrevista corrió a su departamento, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a festejar, su plan salió a la perfeccion ahora mismo la cara de Marta debería estar en las revistas de chismes y si no su relación con Laxus.

Escucho como abrían la puerta de su departamento tiraban algunas cosas pesadas y los pasos se acercaban a su habitación, Mira sonrió al saber quién era, esa idiota no le quitaría a SU Laxus.

.- Mira… Yo te lo quería explicar to… No pudo terminar cuando Mira se le lanzo enzima totalmente feliz.

.- Solo cállate y follame de una vez.

* * *

 **Tenia planeado actualizar Perdoname y darla por terminada pero cuando estaba escribiendo mi computador se apago y todo se fue a la verga XDD Asi que tendre que actualiarla dentro de la semana :3 Gracias por sus Reviews me emocionan TuT**


	4. Perra Manipuladora

Tercer tipo de Perra: La Manipuladora.

UFF Que decir de esta, este tipo de perra esta en todas partes pero de encontrarla eso si que es difícil son como las arañas, están pero no se dejan ver.

El lema de "Lo que quiero lo consigo no importa que" Les queda poco, siempre se salen con la suya no importa el método, ella desean algo y lo tendrán, tienen muchas ventajas.

Saben controlar sus emociones y juegan con las de los demás, pueden adoptar muchas posturas su favorita es la de la chica inocente.

El ejemplo de este tipo de Perra es algo extraño, no hay nadie mas Perra Manipuladora que Azuka Conell… Si una puta niña tiene este puesto.

Azuka tiene a su favor el ser una niña aun, consigue lo que quiere no importa como lo tiene que obtener si llorando o gritando, pero debido al ser una pequeña nadie pone ojo en su maldad.

Despues de todo su madre en un tiempo fue delincuente… Lo tiene en la sangre.

La pequeña Azuka se encontraba molesta con su madre, esta tendría que viajar a otra ciudad por lo que se quedaría con sus tios Natsu, Gray y Gajeel.

Su padre estaba también de viaje a si que no quedaba de otra para la pobre madre, Mira estaba desaparecida desde su reconciliación con Laxus, Lucy esta ocupada viendo su nuevo trabajo como modelo, Juvia probablemente mate a la niña al tratar de alimentarla y Levy… Ella solo lee.

.- Bien Azuka-chan mama se va, compórtate con los chicos, nos vemos.

La pequeña solo se despidió con su brazo, estaba furiosa pero no lo demostraría, se vengaría de la decisión de su madre de la forma mas divertida. Ya no querrian cuidarla y su madre no tendría otra opción que llevarla consigo.

.- Bien Azuka que quieres hacer hoy? Natsu emocionado como niño le preguntaba a la pqueña.

.- Quiero hacer muchas cosas… No se si ustedes puedan hacerlas.

.- A que te refieres? Gray sentía que habían dañado su orgullo, Azuka sonrio al escuchar esa pregunta.

.- Tio Gay es muy grande no ara lo que yo quiero.

.- A-A QU-QUE es GRAY G-R-A-Y.

.- Como sea pequeñaja, nosotros podemos hacer de todo, nada es imposible.

.- Entonces harán todo lo que quiero?

.- Absolutamente todo. Tenia el dia ganado, seria divertido y largo.

Pasaron algunas horas viendo la Tv Todavia no se le ocurria nada para molestarlos, claro hasta que vio a unos chicos fuera jugando.

.- Quiero jugar en el parque. Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo que nada podría salir mal si tan solo era un parque.

Se dirigían con la pequeña en los hombros esta miraba buscando un policía hasta que lo encontró, solo bastava de tiempo, había leído en los libros de la Tia Levy que los policías ayudaban a niños y castigaban a los malos.

Sus tios eran malos… No tanto como ella.

.- Tio Natsu juguemos a la familia.

.- Esta bien, yo sere el padre y Gajeel será la madre.

.- OYE PEDAZO DE GAY SE QUE ME TIENES GANAS PERO CONTROLATE.

.- Natsu… Crei que yo era tu preferido. Asi los tres comensaron a discutir llamando la atención de los demás.

.- Entonces porque no jugamos a los secuestradores? Yo sere la niña y ustedes los malos.

A todos les pareció buena idea y comenso el juego, consistía en que Azuka tiene que esconderse de los secuestradores mientras estos la buscan.

La niña se acerco al policía y tímidamente susurro.

.- Ellos me están buscando, ayúdeme.

.- Quien te esta buscando pequeña?

.- Los secuestradores… Me quieren raptar ayúdeme. Con un poco de llanto termino con su obra, de seguro tia Mirajane le aplaudiría cuando se enterara, ella quería ser actriz al igual que la Tia Erza.

No podía evitar reírse al ver como encarcelaban a los Tios, las personas del lugar dieron testimonios de haberlos visto mirando a los niños JAJAJAJA Como no reírse.

Ese dia termino con tres chicos en la cárcel, una niña castigada por su madre y unos padres buscando abogados… Y unas novias enfadadas.

* * *

 **HOLIS perdon por tardar pero sali de vacaciones y estoy viajando de aqui para alla XDD Mis padres quieren disfrutar mientras estan libres (?**

 **Actualizare cuando tenga internet JASJSAJAS Perdon si es muy corto pero esque me dio tanta risa que no quise escribir mas XD**


End file.
